No I could never forget you, Who are you again?
by Life Without Lamas is No Life
Summary: For years Phineas and Isabella have been inseparable but all that is about to change. Phinabella and maybe some IsabellaXOC later on.
1. Why does saying goodbye have to hurt?

**(Sorry Isabella's Guard Dog (everyone else can just skip this) as you can tell I got Fanfiction back but with on small problem... Not the PM's section and I have two weeks to prove I can (whatever the heck she means by that) so don't expect me to respond and I sure hope you're reading this and not just because it's a good story) **

**Me: and... I need a new co-host.. *flips though papers* Phineas? Used him. Ferb? Used him. Isabella? Used her twice. Candace? Used her. Buford and Baljeet? Ew! No way! **

**Buford and Baljeet: Hey!**

**Me: Out!**

**Buford and Baljeet: *runs***

**Me: that was odd... *quickly flips though papers* wow I've been doing this longer then I thought. *drops papers to ground* I got nothing.**

**?: What about me?**

**Me: Who said that? *looks around quickly***

**?: *comes out of shadow***

**Me: *jumps slightly then cracks up* Cleshi? (Pronounced it how it's spelt)**

**Cleshi: It's Cleshi (in case you haven't seen the story Cla-she) Cleshi! Everyone messes that up!**

**Me: yeah yeah yeah just shut up skater girl and let's start the story. *pulls down screen into story***

I finished putting my dresses in a box and sealed it with tape. As a tear fell I turned around to Phineas who was over to help me pack up my stuff. "So this is it? I all was knew this would happen someday just not so soon. It seem like just yesterday you built the lemon aid stand." I explained grabbing the box.

That of course made Phineas laugh as he picked up another full box to take down to the truck. "That was yesterday Isabella." He started to walk with the box put it pulled him to the ground. I obviously helped him up. "What's in here? Bricks?" He complained trying to pick the box back up.

I laughed at that and told him. "No just my rock collection." He obviously didn't find that funny and looked at me weird. "Trade?" I simply asked as I switched my dress box with the collection.

That didn't help it brought him to the ground too. "Your dresses are heavier then they look." I giggled at that and help him up... again. "how'd you get so strong?" he asked looking at the box on the floor.

I grabbed the dress box and put it on top of the rock collection as I giggled. "Fire side girls." I told him and grabbed another box. "Here just take that." I tossed him the relatively light box.

He caught it and said. "I guess thats preferable what's in here?" I gave him a weird look and he realized. "This box is empty isn't it?" He opened it up to see he was right. "Why do I have an empty box?"

"Because it's funny." I joked cracking up.

He set down the empty box. "Ha ha very funny." He said sarcastically. I grabbed the two boxes that pulled Phineas to the ground and we headed downstairs.

Once we got downstairs Phineas gave me a hug. On a normal day I would have squealed and/or fainted but I was to sad to be leaving. He let go after a while. "So this is it in just a matter of minutes I leave for Nagoya Japan." I said in disappointment and slowly fixed my dress. "I'll never forget you Phineas." I told him and her a double cough. "Or you Ferb." I told him then paused and looked at him confused. "Ferb when did you get here?"

"What like I'd just let you leave without saying good bye?" He told me in his strong British accent.

**I see your face in my mind as I drive away**

'**Cause none of us thought it was gonna end that way**

**People are people and sometimes we change our minds**

**But it's killing me to see you go after all this time**

**Mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm,mmm, mmm, mmm,mmm**

**Mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm**

**Music starts playin' like the end of a sad movie**

**It's the kinda ending you don't really wanna see**

'**Cause it's tragedy and it'll only bring you down**

**Now I don't know what to be without you around**

**And we know it's never simple, never easy**

**Never a clean break, no one here to save me**

**You're the only thing I know like the back of my hand**

**And I can't breathe**

**Without you, but I have to**

**Breathe** **Without you, but I have to**

**Never wanted this, never want to see you hurt**

**Every little bump in the road I tried to swerve**

**People are people and sometimes it doesn't work out**

**Nothing we say is gonna save us from the fall out**

**And we know it's never simple, never easy**

**Never a clean break, no one here to save me**

**You're the only thing I know like the back of my hand**

**And I can't breathe** **Without you, but I have to**

**Breathe** **Without you, but I have to**

**It's two a.m., feelin' like I just lost a friend**

**Hope you know it's not easy, easy for me**

**It's two a.m., feelin' like I just lost a friend**

**Hope you know this ain't easy, easy for me**

**And we know it's never simple, never easy**

**Never a clean break, no one here to save me, oh**

**I can't breathe** **Without you, but I have to** **Breathe** **Without you, but I have to**

**Breathe** **Without you, but I have to**

**I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry**

**I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry**

Phineas looked around confused about where the music came from then gave me a kiss on the cheek and whispered in my ear. "I'll never forget you ether Isabella." _that did it _I thought as I fell to the floor.

**Cleshi: Am I gonna be in this story?**

**Me: What possibly gave you the idea to ask that?**

**Cleshi: You said she was moving to Nagoya.**

**Me: So?**

**Cleshi: That's where I live!**

**Me: Yeah and...?**

**Cleshi: And having to deal with her during this leg of the tournament is enough I don't wanna have to live near her! **

**Me: I guess you're just gonna have to wait and see...**

**Cleshi: *pouts* I hate waiting... Just give me an answer!**

**Me: Fine yes!**

**Cleshi: WHAT!**

**Me: Ok on that note we're out Bye for now! *glares at Cleshi* **

**Cleshi: *is filing nails* What never seen a girl file her nails?**

**Me: If you're gonna be my Co-host you have to bid farewell with me!**

**Cleshi: No!**

**Me: Do it or you're fired!**

**Cleshi: Fine!**

**Me: good!**

**Cleshi: Bye for now!**

**Me: *cracks up* **

**Cleshi: *give look that can freeze water***

**Me: Ok now I'm done.**

**Both: Bye for now!**


	2. I GIVE UP!

_**I give up! **_

_**You guys are just selfish**_

_**Son of a ******* **_

_**I was an idiot to think it would work out**_

_**Nothing EVER works out for me on these sites**_

_**That's I'm though it's over! **_

_**And not just this story **_

_**ALL MY STORIES!**_

_**I'm leaving the site **_

_**And you can blame**_

_**Darkspine Sonic759**_

_**Hi**_

_**RandomClassic49**_

_**Roy**_

_**Kiara Rosealee's brother**_

_**Lorddryu**_

_**Pricat**_

_**Oh my god your story fails**_

_**The dude**_

_**Ferbelle **_

_**And everyone else who was mean to me that I didn't have time to name.**_

_**You guy's know who you are**_

_**No matter if it was from review **_

_**Story**_

_**Or PM**_

_**If you were mean and/or selfish to me**_

_**IT'S YOU'RE FAULT! **_

_**And now this chapter is the last you'll see of me**_

_**I HOPE YOU'RE HAPPY! **_

_**Cause I sure as heck am not!**_

_**BYE FOREVER!**_


End file.
